


Please, Stay With Me

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Established Relationship, M/M, also erin in a crop top bc i make the rules here, they're just in love thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: “Wow, I come all this way and now you ignore me? You’re so mean, King.”The King scoffed, “Isn’t that just your job Erin, I appreciate it but I do have work, I don’t have time for your distractions this late at night.”Erin padded up to Orion and leaned his arm on him slightly, “Oh yeah? But isn’t resting also something a King is required to do?”





	Please, Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yachhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yachhan/gifts).

Moonlight trickled in through Erin’s window, giving him a little more light than his lantern did. He was finishing up and getting ready for bed, uniform already discarded in favor of more comfortable clothes. All that was left to do was let loose his hair and put away the documents for new guard recruitments he had been scanning over. Orion let him handle the guards now, trusting Erin more than himself over something like that.

Guarding Orion was Erin’s area of expertise, after all. 

Once he fingered through his now loose hair, he was about to blow out the lantern when he felt his stomach drop. Something was off, and it didn’t feel good. Blowing out the lantern, he immediately dropped to the floor and slowly crouched behind his bedpost. It didn’t feel like anything was in his room per say, but he could feel something was going to happen. With one last scan over his now dark room, he snuck out and trekked down the hallway towards the King’s chambers. 

Even in the pitch black dead of night, he knew these walls by heart now, long accustomed to nights patrols here by himself and learning the general area before he became Orion’s personal guard. He no longer needed a hand along the wall to guide him, but it was a comfort to help ease this uneasy feeling so he did it anyways. Rounding the final corner, he saw the faint glint of steel glimmering in the moonlight that signified Orion’s chambers. With a dagger in hand, he slipped into his room, ready to defend him from whatever his gut was warning him for.

Instead of finding someone to fight to protect Orion’s life, he was met with Orion’s startled stare, mouth slightly open. 

“Erin? What are you do- wait, what are you wearing?”

Erin tilted his head, “What do you mean? I’m just wearing my sleep attire.”

Orion tried to subtly look over Erin again, hoping the lighting hid away the fact that his face was bright red. It’s not everyday that your personal bodyguard is in your chamber, dressed in shorts and a cropped top similar to his work tank top and his hair loose. Worst of all he was there because he was worried that something would’ve happened to him, so Orion steeled himself again and gave a brisk nod before turning back to work.

“Wow, I come all this way and now you ignore me? You’re so mean, King.”

The King scoffed, “Isn’t that just your job Erin, I appreciate it but I do have work, I don’t have time for your distractions this late at night.”

Erin padded up to Orion and leaned his arm on him slightly, “Oh yeah? But isn’t resting also something a King is required to do?”

Orion stopped reading the paper he was trying to read and just glared at Erin, he wasn’t wrong but work was still more important right now. “I’m busy right now, Erin.”

“But it’s late, like, later than normal for you.”

“Your point?”

Erin sighed and cupped one of Orion’s cheeks with his hand, “I worry about you, okay? Paperwork is important, boring, but important and I understand that but is it really worth sacrificing your health over when you can do it tomorrow?”

Orion leaned into the warmth of his hand and looked away, “I’m not sacrificing my health, I do this every night. I know my limits, trust me Erin.”

“If you know your limits why are your dark circles worse than usual.” Erin deadpanned, eyes filled with worry. He pressed a kiss to the crown of Orion’s head, “Can you at least sleep tonight, I’ll even help you with paperwork tomorrow.”

Orion sighed, there was no way he could say no to Erin now, especially since he was all but forcing him from the chair he was hunched over on. So he let Erin win this time and let him help him out of his royal attire. He didn’t realize how exhausted he was until he was almost fully leaning on Erin for support, tomorrow he’d kick himself for showing weakness even if it was to Erin, but for now he let the shorter man drag him to bed. 

Once Orion was finally under the warmth of his blankets, Erin kissed him gently and went to leave, but was stopped by Orion grabbing his hand.

“..Don’t leave.”

Erin stared at him, eyes widening in surprise but he chuckled and crept back into Orion’s arms anyways. Leaning into Orion further when he started combing his fingers through his hair. 

“You sure do like playing with my hair, huh King?”

Orion shut his eyes and shuffled his head into the crook of Erin’s neck. “It’s soft, is all.”

For once Erin was glad Orion couldn’t see him, because he was absolutely sure his face was steadily growing redder by the second. 

“I-I see, well I suppose I don’t mind it then, since it’s you.”

Orion only hummed, his breathing evening out steadily before Erin could feel that he was sound asleep. Normally, he’d just slip back to his own quarters and let the King sleep but after Orion asked him to stay so lovingly, who was he to deny him? So he stayed and let the quiet, yet steady breathing of his lover lull him to sleep.

* * *

Much too soon, Erin could feel his body waking up on schedule, not even the sun had risen yet. Sometimes being an early riser was a curse, but today it was a blessing. Because Erin could feel Orion’s arms holding him close, a comforting warmth he almost ached for. For a few more moments, he let himself indulge in the comfort for once, his duties could wait until the sun rose. 

Once he could feel the sun rising, however, he carefully turned over to admire his lovers sleeping face. Orion looked peaceful, calm, not at all like how he was when he was awake. Erin’s heart fluttered at the sight, almost wishing he could be this peaceful all the time, perhaps it could be possible once the war was over. Once they could finally be at a temporary peace, maybe then Erin could see Orion smile. 

With the faintest brush of lips on Orion’s head, Erin slipped from the warmth of his arms and bed and went to start his daily duties. Orion could use more sleep, and he could dream of a day of peace some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> *fingerguns* i'm back to posting fics at ungodly hours of the morning and unbeta'd as usual, but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! i wrote this for my friend as a very, very belated birthday gift lol 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
